User talk:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:56, April 8, 2012 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Reply to Ivy Got the picture, I will get to it probably after this week, I can't do it now cuz I have to finish a costume. But I will do it! - ''Ferb♥er''On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 01:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I dont think you can privatly get a message to a person, the only way would be if you and the person you want to talk to were both on chat. - ''Ferb♥er''On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 19:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Here you are, considering it's from a picture I tried the best I could on the colors. I also chose one of my faourite art styles to go with it. Hope you like it! - ''Ferb♥er''On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 01:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Don't beat yourself up over it, Nobody else knew about my birthday either :) - ''Ferb♥er''On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 21:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) This is IzzyFan replying! Hey P.t.S! :) First, you're welcome :D And your art is too good! You're a great artist! I'm surprised that more people don't comment! Yeah, Platyborg is awesome! I like that he's one of the more developed 2nd dimension characters, and I love his backstory. Can't wait to see the cartoon :) That story is definitely going on my to-read list. :D And about the comments, again, no prob :) *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 17:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :D Your Good, but NO ONE is better than Fossy, but don't think of them as competitors, think of them as inspirations, maybe you could look at the pictures and learn the tecnique ( not that u said they were competing ) But its good to have one's better than you. U should see some of my fanpics! ( not that you would get anything out of them XD ) but i do get complements on my work, and are you new here? Well it was ( A VERITABLE RAINBOW of smackdown? O_O - thor the dumb one from the cartoon XD ) nice meeting you, if you need help ( if ur new ) i'd be glad to help you. I am a mouse, and I clean my house, and thats all.... I..... got........ Two requests I request two pics. One, Isabella as a vampire. Two, Phineas as a cyborg. Dark Traveler (talk) 06:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, they need to look evil. Dark Traveler (talk) 22:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the pic. I look forward to the second one. Dark Traveler (talk) 18:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. I'm thinking of you being the "Guy I go to in order to obtain art for my fics guy." Dark Traveler (talk) 04:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Main Article; The Rise of Legs Main Article; Isculla Main Article; Blitz, Doof, and Monster Main Article; A Very Windy Day Main Article; Phyborg and Feronster Main Article; A Centi-Duelist Tournament '' ''Main Article; P.F. Titanic Main Article; Ultimate Armaggeddon Main Article; Sinister Discovery Main Article; Fight to Survive Main Article; Despair Main Article; King of the Ferb Main Article; Crossing Fate This is the fic list. Only the third and fourth ones have been rewritten successfully. The Rise of Legs is almost rewritten, but King of the Ferb only has the two prologues and first chapter. The other fics have either not been rewritten, or even written in the first place, except for the chapters of A Centi-Duelist Tournament, which is not complete yet. Dark Traveler (talk) 20:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Once Again Once again, I am grateful for your art. Dark Traveler (talk) 17:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) New Request and thanks for the other pic! Thanks for that other pic. Now I hope you know how to draw scenes. At the moment, The Rise of Legs has been successfully rewritten. I would like you to read yourself and draw any scene you would like from that story. Isculla is still being rewritten, but there is a scene I would like you to draw. I would like you to draw the scene when Isabella fully transforms into a vampire. Again, thank you for your art. Dark Traveler (talk) 06:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Once again Once again, thank you for these pics. However, I feel that I gave you a request way too soon than I should have. I'm sorry for doing that. VERY sorry. But still, thank you and I look forward to the next pic! Dark Traveler (talk) 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) About the request, is there any specific style you want your OC in? Any specific action you want her doing?--CoreQ (talk) 10:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Not too cartoony huh? Alright, it might come out cartoony but I"ll try! --CoreQ (talk) 10:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's okay To be honest, you don't need to draw Buford or Baljeet in the first place. But still, I look forward to the pic! Dark Traveler (talk) 17:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm so glad you didn't take offense to that, I was worried you would... But anyway, all you do is delete the nomination or just delete the picture and add a different one (making sure to delete my oppose). Another thing that I should have included, I think it would be okay if you nominate a pic with just an OC if it's a scene in a story, and not just a picture meant to show their appearance. And also, none of the things I said are rules set in stone, more of my personal opinions, but glad it helped you :) *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 00:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course Sure, I'll wait. I kinda felt bad myself for sticking a request onto you so soon after the last one. Don't worry, I'll hold off the requests. Dark Traveler (talk) 15:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Answers to your questions No, she doesn't even know that they exist at this point. Dark Traveler (talk) 17:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about that. Just ignore it. That's TotalDramaRox97, a dark splotch on the history of the fanon... We don't talk about that anymore. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sis! Just doing this to say. . . it's 3:42AM. . . and I am up before you, ha! Isabella Cream......puff (talk) 07:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Asking Can you please give me a slideshow of all your pics in amessage on my talkpage. -HI Phinabella here.I LOVE THIS PLACE! :D 01:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm actually in the middle of doing some pictures for Fossy right now, so when I get those done and post them, then I can send em all to you. User:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes Our Religious Freedom is at stake. Please pray that Jesus will deliver us from the HHS mandate. 23:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) My Next-Generation Kids Here they are. Thanks, God bless, and peace be with you!!! :D God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 02:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) About the Request... Thanks for taking the request, first of all. I completely forgot to thank you for that. About Tommy, he never wears a ninja suit - he already has his own set of combat skills, being a part of the animal division of TerraFleet (of which Perry was a huge contributor - Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College, if you remember). Although it would be cool if you could do Tommy standing in some cool pose next to them. Even if he's just standing there with his fists at his hips, that'll be perfect. Thanks a lot, Platyborg! God bless and peace be with you! :D God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 19:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) come to this chat! hello. you are being summoned to this chat by a certain userr.. please consider coming here. thank you: http://iamasuperstar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I've never tested it, but I believe renaming the page to User blog:PlatyborgstoShadowlytes/TITLE should make it into a blog post. If not just copy/paste the content and mark it for deletion. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, how are you? It's me, Ami, from Fanfic.net. Curse you, Steve the...alien...thiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg (I never realized how badly that flows) 17:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC)